Mirror Reflections
by CrystallizedMaples
Summary: There was always this mysterious mirror locked away in Lady Palutena's temple, and no one but herself and Pit knew of it. It is said to be a feared thing, the reflection of the one who looks in it, but the angel couldn't help but seem to be attracted to what faces him in the mirror. PitxDarkPit, AU, and yeahhhh
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, hello! Guess what pairing took part of my soul this time, hehe.**

**Let me clear some things up before we start! In this story, the Mirror of Truth was never broken and has nothing to do with what Medusa and Pandora originally used it for, it just reflects on the feelings of who ever looks into it.**

**Kid Icarus does not belong to me. It makes me sad.**

* * *

><p>Deep inside the massive temple in the sky that belonged to the light, a forbidden room laid there and in it, a mirror. Very few knew of this, more exactly two beings. A goddess and angel. It was to never be spoken of, otherwise doom would occur.<p>

The mirror truly was a fearful thing. The Mirror of Truth. Said that if you face it, you will see your reflection of the dark thoughts in your heart.

But wasn't it just a mirror? _Surely it couldn't be that bad._ Pit had thought when they had taken the mirror away from Pandora.

But what he saw in the face of the mirror told him otherwise. There,when he saw his reflection,it didn't look like him yet at the same time it did.

The black hair that mirrored his own, that black chiton that looks like his, the dark angular sharp wings spread out behind him, and finally those mahogany red eyes that conflicted his own metallic cool gray.

This was certainly not his normal reflection.

He wouldn't even move to his movements every time Pit flailed, make faces, and just jump over the place, just standing there like a lifeless doll(as reflections are supposed to be.)

Pit had even tried to wave his hand in front of the reflection, waiting for something, _anything_, to happen.

A scowl.

A _scowl_ had formed and the dark reflection crossed his arms to glare at the angel, who was taken aback. He gazed at the dark themed reflection.

"You can move on your own?"

"Just because I'm a reflection doesn't mean I don't have my own will."

It was a sudden answer that caused Pit to yelp and jump back in fright. After recovering, the angel looked at the other in awe.

"Woah... You're like a totally different person!"

"That's cause I am, dimwit."

"Who are you?"

"You're dark self. This is the Mirror of Truth after all."

"Not that... I meant what is your name?"

The reflection chuckled as he looked into Pit's eyes.

"I'm Pit, though I guess that name is already taken. Ill go with Dark Pit. Goes with my look doesn't it?"

"That doesn't sound too enjoyable to be named around. Maybe I should ask Lady Palutena what she thinks!"

The darker boy grit his teeth and glared at Pit."Don't you even dare." Pit smiled at Dark Pit."Its alright! Lady Palutena will understand, she always does! I'll go ask her now!"

"Hey wait-!"

But it was too late. Pit had already started running out of the room and down the dark hallway to find his goddess, leaving Dark Pit to grip the sides of the mirror and gaze into the endless dark corridors of the temple, as if not daring to cross the barrier called a mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so uh... I have bad news for everyone who follows me and all... Im going to have to go on hiatus to better my grades at school and I reaaallllyyyyy apologize. But once I catch up ill be caught up with the chapters too and once I come back all my stories will be completed!**

**But until then, I bid you all(I love you, I love you all soooooo much!) a temporary farewell, adieu!**

When Dark Pit glanced back behind him, he felt wary of the darkness that forever surrounded him and the mirror. The darkness that awaited for someone to step in front of the mirror to create another foul creature. Another being like him. Just like how Pit had stepped in front of this mirror and created him, Dark Pit.

The black angel grunted and sat down on the ground, crossing his arms and huffing. To be created like this, he didn't like it and refused any thoughts that he was the copy and just a double.

... There was no way he would be the copy.

Being personified from the true thoughts of the onlooker facing the mirror and merely following his beliefs and thoughts that were the truth certainly made him the superior one. The right one. The real one.

That idiot of his lighter self (his copy, Dark Pit reminded himself.) could surely see that too.

... Right?

He nodded. Right.

But the dark attired angel couldn't shake off the gut feeling that he was wrong.

"So you still went against my orders for everyone and checked the mirror huh?"the goddess took a light tease at the white angel, indeed, she had given those orders to everyone in her temple and merely told them not to wander into the corridor that held the former possession of the goddess of calamity.

Pit only sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his brown hair as if comfort for any upcoming punishment."Well, in my defense you said wander, in which I had a purpose in there to check on the mirror, by means is not wandering, Lady Palutena."

Palutena laughed softly, maybe her retorts was rubbing off of her little angel."Okay then Pit, I forgive you this time. So what did you see in the mirror of truth?"

Pit's eyes seemed to widened excitedly and he clasped his hands together."That's why I have come here to inform you! What I saw in the mirror was a reflection that looked like me!"

Palutena raised an eyebrow."Don't all your reflections look like you?"She asked simply.

The captain shook his head."This one is different! His color is black and he has red eyes, like the complete opposite of me but yet ripping me of my looks!"he had unconsciously accused the reflection at the last part.

In the dark room, Dark Pit sneezed.

"But the most intriguing part is that he has his own personality and can actually talk back to me. Come to think of it, his voice is quite different too..."

"So this is like a clone of yourself? Tell me, Pit, how did your counterpart act? Is he dangerous, because how they talk can tell much of how they act."

"Hm..."Pit thought for a bit, thinking back to the brief conversation and nodded at the detail leaving an amused Palutena."Well, he seems capable of fighting-like me- and tries to act tough, but im sure he isn't stronger then me! In fact, I think that if we were to battle, im sure I would win!"

Palutena laughed again."I wouldn't doubt it, Pit. This counterpart seems alot of fun, have you guys decided on what to call him?"She curiously treaded, her smile showed that she really enjoyed this conversation.

"That's what I have come to consult you for, My Lady."Pit spoke,"He insists to be called "Dark Pit" but that name seems too much of doom and gloom and I am sure you could think of a much better name!"

The green haired goddess smirked."Dark Pit eh? I concur, that is a very unoriginal name, very much like a rip off of your own name."She took time to memorize the angel's face when pouting."Hm. Yes. A new name must be decided."

Pit's eyes brightened.

"Do you have a name, Lady Palutena?"

The goddess smirked and mentally prepared a camera.

"Pittoo."

His face was questionable.

When he heard footsteps running towards him, the dark angel knew the brunette was back and put on his usual bored face.

What questioned him was the lack of another being, didn't the angel say he would be asking this "Lady Palutena" for another name(not that he would accept it anyway.) was that all just a bluff?

_"Ooh, is this the interesting reflection you told me about?"_The darker angel suddenly heard in his voice, he was indeed surprised but he wasn't going to show that to the angel before him.

"Whose there?"He growled to Pit, and the angel smiled."That's Lady Palutena! She figured that if she personally came then something bad would happen so she decided to look at everything through her fountain!"

Well he had to give it to the goddess for having a sense of judgement."Alright. So why'd you come back?"He asked while quirking an eyebrow.

_"My angel here told me your name was Dark Pit no?"_

The voice again, Dark Pit huffed and crossed his arms smirking."Was? It still is Dark Pit."

_"Well I shall abuse my goddess powers and say that your name now is Pittoo. There, a much better name then adding "Dark" to Pit's name."_

Dark Pit growled, glaring at Pit because there was basically no one else."Pittoo? Seriously? That name is so lame and childish, I'd rather be Dark Pit."

"But Pittoo-"a snarl"Why don't you take Lady Palutena's advice? She does know the best after all!"

"Why? Because she's a goddess, making her so powerful and mighty and always correct?"The black angel mocked.

_"... Pit. Your reflection is a jerk."_

"I can hear that."

"Ah, I know Lady Palutena. But I know he's actually a nice person!"

"Who says im nice?"

_"But he also seems very moody."_

"Maybe being stuck in a mirror has effects!"

_"Not to mention those clothes."_

"I know, they're like really dark black and it makes him look evil!"

_"Haha, from what you told me, Pittoo doesn't seem evil at all, Pit."_

"Yeah, he isn't evil!"

_"Just a jerk."_

"Maybe the flawed side of me who shows the bad part of me."

_"Most likely."_

"You guys do realize im still here and can perfectly hear you guys talking about me right?"

"Haha! Oops, sorry Pittoo, we forgot you were there!"

"I'm with Pit, we forgot."

"... I hate you both."

**I really don't know. Writing while being sleepy is not recommended, children. Don't do it. But its funny how Pit tends to complain about anything being ripped off from him, and I always have seen the name Pittoo as a rip off name, cuz c'mon. Burakku Pito(Kuro) is obvious enough and Tip is like a whole different word other then it being backwards haha.**

**My conclusion: Everyone loves ripping off of Pit.**

**P. S. I want someone to draw Pit as a yandere and chasing Pittoo in Chapter 6 in the game, whispering about being together forever.(I blame my friend)**


End file.
